Verão entre amigos
by Piketuxa
Summary: Dias quentes de verão podem ser aproveitados de modo muito divertido, basta juntar os amigos e ir a um parque aquático. Relaxar, divertir-se e compartilhar momentos felizes juntos é tudo o que aquele grupo de amigos queria.


~** Ato único – Porque precisamos vencer o calor **~

**+ Verão entre amigos +**

**§Lady Abel Oblivion Araghon §**

* * *

Verão, sinônimo de sol, calor, diversão, amigos, piscina. Sim, não havia nada melhor do que refrescar-se daquele clima pesado e quente, principalmente quando estava _muito quente._

Aquele que deveria ser apenas mais um dia daquela estação abafada do ano, tornara-se um dia cheio de expectativas para o pequeno grupo de amigos que caminhava animadamente – uns nem tanto – até o parque aquático da cidade.

— Vamos Haru-chan, mais ânimo — comentou Nagisa animadamente, circulando o amigo aos pulos, feliz por ter conseguido arrastar o grupo para um passeio divertido.

— Você é que está muito animado — disse Haruka serenamente, observando o loiro andar de forma infantil, cantarolando e rindo.

Nagisa era uma figura muito interessante, sempre alegre e tentando animar o grupo. Era irritante, sim, mas um bom amigo.

— Segundo as minhas pesquisas — começou Rei, arrumando seu óculos de forma automática —, esse parque foi criado há dois anos. Não há muitas informações concretas sobre ele e nã… — ele foi parado quando Nagisa, entediado, pulou em suas costas.

— Não queremos saber a história do parque — reclamou ele fazendo bico.

— Nagisa está certo, viemos aqui para nos divertir, esquecer um pouco a competição e o treinamento — disse Makoto.

— E escolheram um parque aquático? — questionou Rei com ironia, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Makoto suspirou.

— É porque o Haru-chan não queria vir, mas quando eu falei em água ele mudou de ideia — respondeu girando os olhos, sabendo exatamente como o amigo reagiria ao seu pedido. Água é igual a Haruka aceitando rapidamente.

Makoto sorriu resignado, dando de ombros. Para ele não importava onde estariam, contanto que estivessem juntos. Olhou para Haruka, analisando-o. Sabia que o amigo estava ansioso, mas também sabia que ele queria que mais alguém estivesse ali. Todos queriam voltar a falar com Rin, queriam ter o amigo ali com eles, mas o rapaz mudara muito no tempo em que ficara em outro país.

* * *

— Chegamos! — gritou Nagisa animado assim que aproximaram-se da enorme piscina que havia no parque.

Haruka, sem esperar mais um segundo, despiu-se e pulou na água, deixando os amigos para trás. Rei reclamou da impaciência do amigo, mas Makoto apenas riu, pegando as roupas que Haru deixara para trás e levando até uma mesa, onde Gou e a Sensei esperavam-nos.

— Essas roupas são do Haruka-san, né? — perguntou a moça risonha, já até imaginando-o tirando as roupas. Os bíceps e tríceps movimentando-se ao passo em que ele pulava na água.

Makoto sorriu, sabendo que a amiga estava em mais um de seus devaneios. Colocou as roupas do Haru em uma cadeira e começou a despir-se, mas parou ao ver Nagisa agitado, tentando tirar a camiseta, mas ela enroscara em seus braços.

Iria dizer para Rei ajudá-lo, mas ele estava ocupado medindo a temperatura da água. Suspirou, vestiu a camiseta de volta e aproximou-se de Nagisa, puxando a blusa para cima.

O rapaz desequilibrou-se, indo para trás aos pulos e trombando com Rei. A queda dos dois na água foi inevitável e, alguns segundos depois do susto, Gou, Makoto e a Amakata-sensei puseram-se a rir. Nagisa emergiu rindo, coçando a nuca, enquanto Rei debateu-se até chegar à beira da piscina, resmungando em seguida com o amigo por tê-lo derrubado vestido na piscina.

Nagisa mostrou a língua para o outro e riu, tirando a bermuda e jogando para Makoto, nadando para longe de Rei. O rapaz, insistindo em brigar, também tirou as roupas, jogando-as na beirada da piscina, e foi atrás do amigo, aos berros.

Uma gota formou-se na cabeça de Gou, que ainda estava adaptando-se ao jeito infantil daqueles rapazes. Eles eram tão agitados, e muito diferentes de seu irmão, tão maduro. Não era fácil para ela saber que Rin poderia estar ali com eles, sorrindo e brincando como se fosse uma criança.

Nunca vira seu irmão sorrir verdadeiramente. Quer dizer, depois de voltar da Austrália ele não divertia-se mais, como se sua vida lá tivesse sido tão horrível que, mesmo voltando para sua terra natal, ele não conseguia ser feliz. Suspirou, segurando as lágrimas que formaram-se em seus olhos.

— Não se preocupe, Kou-chan. — disse Makoto suavemente, fitando-a com carinho. — Também sentimos falta dele e queríamos que ele estivesse aqui, mas Rin fez sua escolha. Sempre estaremos aqui por ele.

Enxugando os olhos, Gou sorriu para o rapaz. Ele era tão gentil, atencioso, compreensivo e carinhoso que qualquer garota poderia apaixonar-se por ele.

— Eu queria que ele estivesse aqui — murmurou para si mesma, resignada.

Makoto sorriu compreensivo, dando de ombros ao colocar as roupas dos amigos em uma cadeira e começar a despir-se. Queria nadar com Haru, mas o rapaz havia sumido de vista.

Pulou na água, nadando para longe e deixando as mulheres lá, conversando sobre biquínis e bronzeados. Mergulhou, procurando o amigo com os olhos, mas tudo o que via era pernas, principalmente um par juntas: eram as pernas de Nagisa e Rei. Eles estavam juntos, conversando sobre algo que não interessava a ele, por isso passou pelos dois e continuou nadando, emergindo e procurando Haruka com os olhos, mas não encontrou nada.

* * *

— Tão bom — sussurrou Haruka para si mesmo, boiando na piscina estranha daquele parque.

Ela começava em um lado do parque e terminava do outro, passando por vários lugares, brinquedos e lojas, provavelmente era a atração principal, mas nada disso importava.

Haru estava tão concentrado na água que mal viu que havia alguém de costas em seu caminho. A trombada foi inevitável, e ele virou para desculpar-se, mas parou ao ver quem era.

— Ora ora — disse a pessoa com ironia.

— Rin — murmurou Haru com as sobrancelhas franzidas, será que Gou havia trazido o irmão?

— Mais uma coincidência nos encontrarmos aqui? — questionou com sarcasmo, procurando os outros garotos com os olhos, disfarçadamente.

— Makoto e Nagisa escolheram esse parque aleatoriamente — respondeu sereno, indiferente ao fato de que Gou poderia ter tramado algo para fazê-los encontrarem-se.

— Você continua andando com esses perdedores — exclamou Rin com falsa voz indignada.

Haruka deu de ombros. Não entendia o que havia acontecido com Rin na Austrália, ou o que ele alimentara naqueles anos. Ainda o considerava seu amigo, mesmo sem dizer nada.

— Ei, vocês estão atrapalhando a passagem — disse uma senhora rechonchuda, fazendo careta para eles ao, com muita dificuldade, desviar dos dois.

Haruka voltou a boiar, deixando a água levá-lo para onde quisesse. Sem ter mais nada para fazer, Rin imitou-o, ficando um ao lado do outro. Fitavam o teto de vidro do lugar sem realmente prestar atenção, mas Rin olhava com o canto do olho para Haruka, disfarçando em seguida.

Ficaram alguns minutos daquele jeito até Rin irritar-se com o silêncio do outro e sair da piscina, andando rapidamente para longe, resmungando algo. Haruka parou, com o cenho franzido, tentando entender o que havia acontecido.

— Haru-chan! — chamou Makoto, ao longe, nadando rapidamente até o amigo, que continuava olhando para onde Rin fora. Ao aproximar-se de Haruka, Makoto olhou na direção em que ele olhava, mas tudo o que via era algumas poucas pessoas, muito longe. — Eu estava te procurando.

— Eu estava nadando — respondeu Haru encarando-o.

— Haru-chan! Mako-chan! — a voz estridente de Nagisa se fez soar, atraindo a atenção dos amigos. Ele vinha com Rei em seu encalço.

— O que foi Nagisa? — perguntou Makoto preocupado.

— Eu… estou com fome — disse fazendo bico.

— Ele está reclamando que acordou atrasado e não teve tempo de tomar café da manhã — explicou Rei girando os olhos.

Haruka nadou até a beirada da piscina e saiu da água, sendo seguido pelos amigos. Ele olhou na direção onde Rin fora, imaginando o que ele iria fazer, se iria embora, ou procuraria outro lugar para nadar.

— O que foi Haru-chan? — questionou Makoto preocupado.

— Nada, vamos procurar a Gou e a Sensei e encontrar algum lugar para comprar comida — disse, recebendo um aceno afirmativo do amigo.

Logo os quatro andavam na direção de onde haviam deixado as duas, conversando e comentando o que fariam depois, em quais brinquedos iriam, e Haru dizia que depois iria nadar, e só nadar.

Aquele era só mais um dia de verão, um longo e quente dia do ano. O grupo de amigos aproveitaria sua folga antes do campeonato, relaxaria. Porque o que importava era a amizade, estarem juntos. Vencendo ou perdendo, o importante era que divertiam-se e dividiam momentos felizes.

Alguns queriam que Rin estivesse ali, mas infelizmente o rapaz estava mudado.

Superariam aquela perca.


End file.
